Mi Dulce Bombón
by Luna Ozcura dama del amanecer
Summary: Fighter Kou llega a su nueva universidad, ella es una chica algo apartada y callada a lo que a su compañera de clase Serena Tsukino le llama la atención. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien pero poco a poco Serena se ganó la confianza y amistad de Fighter.
1. Capítulo 1 Olvidar para Seguir Adelante

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones: Esta esta historia es Yuri para las personas que no les gusta este tipo de historias de una vez les comunico que es yuri. Decidí hacer esta historia ya que estoy por terminar mi primera historia Yuri con las parejas Haruka y Serena titulada "Atrévete a Amar" que era un reto que una amiga me puso, ahora quise hacerla pero con mi pareja amada Fighter y Serena espero les gusten, como lo he dicho no soy buena en esto pero espero que con su apoyo cada vez mejore ¡Gracias! y disfruten la historia.**

**Capítulo 1. Olvidar Para Seguir Adelante**

Hoy es un nuevo día, hoy dejare atrás muchas cosas, cosas que duelen, hoy comienza una nueva vida lejos de mi familia, de mi ciudad de todo, de todo lo que me recuerde a ella y todo lo que vivimos y nos rodeaba, es tiempo de olvidar para seguir adelante.

Suena el despertador no me costó trabajo levantarme ya que siempre tenía el hábito de levantarme temprano a ayudar a mis papás en lo que más pudiera antes de irme a la universidad.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha me gustaba bañarme con agua casi fría porque me deja muy fresca y me da muchas energías ando más activa que cuando el agua es caliente o tibia, termino de bañarme me pongo crema en mi cuerpo y desenredo mi cabello para agarrármelo haciéndome una coleta típica en mí, salgo a la cocina y ahí estaba mi mamá estaba preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días mamita hermosa!

Salude con mucho amor a mi mamá con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla como siempre ella sonrió.

- ¡Buenos día Fighter! Hoy amaneciste con mucho entusiasmo, como hace tiempo no lo hacías mi pequeña

- Es que hoy comienza una nueva vida para mi mamita hermosa

- ¿Estas segura de querer vivir en esta ciudad y de estudiar en esa universidad? Aun no puedo aceptar que te voy a tener lejos de mí, la verdad yo no viera dejado que vinieras a vivir tu solita a esta ciudad solo porque dices que es tu sueño estar en esa universidad si no ni creas que te dejaba

- Mami estaré bien aparte insististe tanto en quedarte después de mi mudanza a este departamento, pero enserio mami estaré bien no te preocupes

- Lo se Fighter pero soy tu mamá y me preocupo mucho bueno disfrutare estos días contigo ya que el lunes después de que te vayas a la universidad te dejo la comida hecha y el quehacer para después regresarme a nuestra ciudad pero vendré seguido no te dejare mi pequeña así que a portarse como siempre no porque estarás sola en esta ciudad vayas a querer imponerte nuevas reglas, porque no las reglas serán como si estuvieras en la casa y te encierras con lave y no le abras a nadie

- ¡Sí mamá no te preocupes!

- Confió en ti y bueno desayunemos para ir a tu nueva escuela a llevar los papeles que te pidieron

- Si mamá

Comenzamos a desayunar mamá hizo unos ricos huevos rancheros, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, mamá tiene una razón increíble todo lo que cocina es delicia realmente extrañare los desayunos, comidas y cenas en familia pero sobre todo a mamá ella siempre ha sido y siempre será mi mejor amiga es en la única que puedo confiar sin que me lastime o me rechace por ser como soy.

Terminamos de desayunar yo lave los trastes y ayude con el quehacer a mamá después nos fuimos a quitar las pijamas para ir a la universidad.

Tome los papeles del folder beige y como no conocíamos la ciudad bien tomamos un taxi para no perdernos e ir directos a la universidad, mientras llegamos mamá y yo mirábamos es hermosa esta ciudad y muy grande.

Llegamos a la universidad pague el taxi y entramos a mi nueva universidad era hermosa, muy grande tenía muchos edificios y unos grande jardines llenos de rosas que las hacían ver más hermosas.

- ¡Serena enserio te pasas!

- Mina no me regañes me quede dormida es sábado es de levantarse tarde, pero bueno ya estamos aquí

- Si ya casi te venias en pijama jajajajaja

- No te burles me cambie lo más rápido que pude y bueno si deje mis chonguitos

- Si jajajaja hay Serena te ves bien con tus chonguitos te ves tierna amiga

- ¡Sigues Mina!

- Ya vamos a entregar mi recibo que me faltaba

- ¡Sí vamos por favor! – dije con algo de tono molesto por su burla de mis chonguitos

Mina entro a la oficina a entregar su recibo mientras yo la espere afuera en unos sillones de piel muy cómodos – ¡Tengo sueño!

Después de quince minutos yo comenzaba a sentir más sueño y abría y cerraba mis ojitos.

- Listo querida amiga, ¡No puede ser Serena te estaba durmiendo!

- Mina no seas tan escandalosa no, no me estaba durmiendo

- Como no hay Serena vamos a la plaza por un frappe y un pastel ¿sí? Sirve que despiertas

- ¡Sí! Pero que sea de chocolate y oreo

- Nunca cambiaras amiga ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero Mina querida

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y nos vamos abrazadas Mina pone su brazo en mi hombro y yo la abrazo por la cintura y así nos vamos bajando las escaleras del edificio de escolares.

La verdad me entusiasmaba la idea de un frappe y el pastel de chocolate que tanto amo, enserio amo el chocolate y que mejor que ir en compañía de mi mejor amiga que digo mejor es mi hermana aparte teníamos que disfrutar nuestros últimos días de vacaciones y el regreso a esta ciudad.

- Mi pequeña tu nueva escuela es muy hermosa y muy grande

- ¡Es maravillosamente hermosa mami!

- Me alegra que estés muy feliz y con ver tu carita de felicidad se que fue para tu bien venir a esta nueva universidad y siempre óyelo bien Fighter siempre estaré para ti mi niña

- ¡Gracias mamá! Siempre serás aparte de mi mamá mí mejor amiga y la mujer de mi vida ¡Te amo mamita!

- Y yo a ti te amo eres mi vida mi niña

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo la verdad mi mamá es mi mejor amiga ella es en la única que puedo confiar aunque aún le he guardado un secreto, un secreto que me tienen mal pero no es como decirle y es por el cual decidí dejar todo atrás.

Después de ese abrazo lleno de amor seguimos caminando al edificio donde están las oficinas de escolares íbamos platicando pero de repente cruzo con dos chicas iban abrazadas y sonriendo pero una de ella me llamo la atención.

En el momento que cruzamos vi que sonreía, su sonrisa era muy linda no se porque me llamo la atención tal vez la manera de sonreír, quizás porque iban muy feliz abrazada de la otra chica o tal vez su peinado de chongos o como diría mi mamá odangos, no lo sé pero ella chica llamo mi atención esa sonrisa y dulzura que emitimos cuando no nos han herido.

Mi mamá me iba comentando algo pero no la escuche por estar volteada viendo a la chica de los odango hasta que la perdí de vista.

Llegamos a la oficina estaban un poco ocupadas espere hasta que una señorita muy amable me atendió.

- ¡Bueno días señorita!

- ¡Buenos días! Vine a traer estos papeles que me pidieron – le doy los papeles en el folder

- ¿Te los pidieron para hoy? – toma los papeles y los revisa

- Me dijeron que los trajera cuando pudiera

- Ok, espera en lo que voy por tu horario y para que sepas que grupo y en que salón vas a estar ¿Ok?

- Sí, gracias

Sonreí a la secretaria y me sentí en el sillón que estaba ahí esperamos mi mamá y yo con diez minutos en eso veo que sale la secretaria con unos papeles y me acerco a ella.

- Señorita Kou este es su horario estarás en segundo semestre salón 17 grupo A de la carrera de pedagogía ¿Tienes alguna duda?, ¿Ya sabes dónde está el edificio de pedagogía y el salón?

- ¡Sí tengo idea de donde esta! – sonreí un poco apenada

- Ok el edificio es el D esta por el patio principal de la universidad y es en el segundo piso

- Ok muchas gracias – guarde los papeles en mi mochila morral

- Ha Fighter tienes que traer unos exámenes médicos esos los puedes traer en estos días pero que no pase de la semana por favor y el lunes temprano para tu inicio de clases

- Sí, gracias hasta luego

- Linda tarde hasta el lunes

- Igualmente

Sonreí y salí junto a mamá de las oficinas de escolares y nos dirigimos a tomar un autobús para ir al centro a dar una vuelta y a comprar los materiales para mis materias, por suerte el uniforme ya lo tenía solo faltaban mis libretas y algunas cosas para la despensa ahora que mamá se regresa a nuestra ciudad.

Estábamos haciendo las compras de la despensa y en eso volteo para las escaleras eléctricas y no lo podía creer la chica Odango y su amiga iban subiendo al otro piso donde esta fuente de sodas y varios locales de comidas y cafés ellas entran a un Starbucks no entiendo porque esa chica llama mi atención.

- ¡Fighter!

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Te estoy hablando y tú no me haces caso ¿Qué mirabas?

- Que… que me dio un poco de hambre y veo que haya hay varios lugares para comer ¿No quieres ir a comer ahí mamá?

- Mmmm mejor mañana hija llevamos varias cosas de la despensa y tus útiles mejor mañana y sirve que pasamos el último día juntas

- ¡Sí vamos mami!

No sé porque me sentí un poco triste que mamá no haya aceptado ir a comer ahí en el centro comercial quería ver de cerca otra vez a la chica Odango pero igual la veré en la universidad si ella y su amiga venían de escolares es porque estudian o estudiaran ahí así que fuimos a pagar lo de la despensa y mis útiles y nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi para ir al departamento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ayude a mamá a acomodar la despensa y a preparar la comida después de comer vimos unas películas en la tv y más tarde nos fuimos a dormir lave mis dientes y me puse mi pijama y como siempre mi mamá me dio un fuerte abrazo y beso en la frente y me cobijo creo que quiere aprovechar este poco tiempo que nos queda juntas.

Entre pensamientos y pensando como será mi primer día de clases, mis profesores, mis materias, mis compañeros, de repente vino a mi memoria la imagen de la chica de los Odangos – _¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué pienso en esa niña? Tal vez su peinado a pesar de su edad sigue peinándose como una niña ¡Que tierna! Debe ser una niña dulce e inocente y yo solo quiero olvidar y dejar de pensar en ella y en todo quiero empezar de nuevo y olvidar porque debo olvidar para seguir adelante y sé que en esta nueva etapa será mejor que en mi anterior universidad aunque implique alejarme de todo, también sé que un día le diré a mamá el porqué de esta decisión._

Entre pensamientos dolorosos que estoy tratando de dejar atrás para comenzar de nuevo y pensando en mi nueva vida ella esa chica Odango me venía a la mente hasta que me quede dormida.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bueno este capítulo es corto espero les guste y bueno la historia no será muy larga y publicare más seguro cada semana o dos semanas y sin más que decir espero sus Reviews porque en verdad quiero mejorar con sus aportaciones.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!.**


	2. Chapter 2 Aula 17

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 2. Aula 17 **

Estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño seguro sonreía dormida enserio que estaba feliz en mis sueño cuando fui interrumpida por un sonido que odiaba oír en la mañanas pero a la ves lo amaba esa canción pues era de ídolo "Ayaka Komatsu" amaba a esa mujer quería ser como ella igual de hermosa y famosa.

_**Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima**____**  
**__**Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi**____****_

_**Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni**____**  
**__**JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**_…

– Mmmmmm ¡Porque tiene que amanecer tan pronto, cinco minutos más!

Deje que sonara toda la canción de mi móvil hasta que me despertara por completo por suerte se repite la canción por si no me levanto. Así estuvo sonando varias veces y esos cinco minutos fueron más de la cuenta.

_**Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no**____**  
**__**Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou**____****_

_**Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne**____**  
**__**Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni**____**  
**__**Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo**____****_

_**Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie**____**  
**__**Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu**____**  
**__**C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu**____**  
**__**Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara**____**  
**__**Oikakete**__**…**_

Seguía con una sonrisa en mi cara imaginándome en el concierto con mi mejor amiga Mina Aino cantando junto a nuestra amada Ayaka cuando caí en la vida real de que tenía que ir a clases y dejar mi amada cama y sueño, así que tome mi móvil para ver la hora y apagar el despertador.

– ¡Queeeeeee ya es tan tarde!, pero si solo fueron cinco minutos ¡Aaaaaah porque a mi llegare tarde!

Como era tarde solo me dio tiempo de cambiarme ponerme mi uniforme, crema en mi cuerpo y perfume deje mis coletas total no se veían mal y en la noche había tomado un baño antes de dormir, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de leche con galletitas con chispas de chocolate mire el reloj y tome mi mochila para salir corriendo del edificio y alcanzar el autobús.

Mis ojos se abrieron que hasta me dolieron porque el autobús ya estaba por llegar a la parada como pude acelere y corrí como si fuera aun maratón pero llegue claro sin aliento pero lo alcance pague y me senté en unos de los asientos delanteros ya que eran los únicos desocupados.

Estaba moviendo mi pierna desesperadamente quería que el autobús volara llegaría tarde seguro Mina estaba enojada porque llegaría temprano para estar un ratito juntas y platicar con ella y Amy.

Por fin llegue a la escuela y corrí para llegar a mi edificio lo bueno que estaba no muy lejos mi edificio aunque mi aula era la 17 tuve que subir escaleras a veces las odio y mientras subía las escaleras suplicaba por que el profesor o profesora aun no llegara que también se le haya hecho tarde o se quedara platicando.

– ¡Buenos días! – dijo la profesora

– ¡Buenos días! – respondieron los alumnos

– Soy la profesora Neherenia, yo les impartiré la asignatura "Diseño de investigación en educación" les diré los objetivos de la materia y como calificare, pero antes de eso quiero que se anoten en una hoja y se vayan presentando quiero conocerlos, dirán su nombre, edad, cumpleaños, que les gusta y que no ok

– ¡Sí! – respondieron todos

Cuando vi a la profesora me sentí morir de vergüenza tendría que interrumpirla y pedir permiso tal vez por ser primer día no me diga nada pero en realidad la profesora Neherenia tenía fama de ser estricta aunque era muy joven, con pena me decidí tocar la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días!, ¿Puedo pasar?

– Son las 7:10 a.m.

– Si lo sé

– Solo doy diez minutos de tolerancia ni un minuto después ¿Cómo se llama usted?

– Serena Tsukino – dije avergonzada

– Tsukino adelante pasa

– ¡Gracias!

Sentía vergüenza a pesar de que otras veces he llegado tarde la señorita Neherenia me sentí tan avergonzada y todos me miraban, lo bueno es que Amy me había apartado un lugar la salude y me senté poniendo atención a la señorita Neherenia.

Ella comenzó a decir que nos presentáramos y que comenzara la Naru la lista y nos la fuera pasando para anotarnos cuando vuelve a ser interrumpida por una chica supongo que era nueva ya que no la había visto y no era de mi grupo del semestre pasado ni de los otros grupos, era una chica muy bonita, piel blanca y de peinado una coleta.

– ¡Buenos días miss! ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¡Vaya otra que llega tarde! ¿Sabe qué hora es?

– ¡Sí, perdón soy nueva en este instituto! Me perdí – dijo ruborizada la ojiazul

– ¡Ok, pase!

– ¡Gracias!

– ¡Espero ya no haya más interrupciones!

Dijo la señorita Neherenia mientras la chica nueva miraba donde sentarse y como había un lugar desocupado atrás de mí, camino hacia mí y cuando paso cerca de mí me miró fijamente con esos ojos azules zafiro y esas largas pestañas ¡Que hermosos ojos! Pero me miraron tan penetrante que sentí nervios y me sonroje, me miro unos segundo y se sentó atrás de mí, yo volteaba de reojo y estaba mirándome fijamente o tal vez solo miraba al frente no sé por qué pero me sentía nerviosa e incómoda por esa mirada.

La señorita Neherenia decidió primero darnos los objetivos de la materia y de ahí siguió con la presentación, escuchamos cada una de las presentaciones hasta que llegó el momento le tocaba a la chica nueva.

– Siguiente por favor – dijo la miss Neherenia

– ¡Sí! Hola, me llamo Fighter Kou, tengo 18 años, mi cumpleaños 30 de julio, me gusta la música y odio la mentira.

– ¡Muy bien Fighter! La siguiente Tsukino adelante

– ¡Hola! Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años, mi cumpleaños 30 de junio, me gustan muchas cosas entre ellas la música, los postres, leer, etc y no me gusta la programación informática

– ¡Muy bien Tsukino gracias!

Me senté y seguimos escuchando a mis compañeros que faltaban aun sentía las miradas de ella y ahora se su nombre Fighter no sé pero me sentía algo nerviosa tenerla atrás de mí y cuando la miraba de reojo notaba que seguía su mirada fija en mí.

Termino la clase y la miss Neherenia nos dejó unos conceptos de investigar los anote en mi libretita de notas y la miss salió del salón.

– Serena llegaste tarde Mina y yo te esperamos

– Lo sé Amy discúlpenme no puede evitarlo sonó mi alarma y pues dije cinco minutos y esos cinco minutos fueron más de media hora

– ¡No cambias!

– ¡Amy! Casi no llego tarde, sabes que es muy rara la vez pero bueno en el almuerzo platicamos a ver cómo le fue a Mina

– Sí, ojala le haya ido bien en su inicio de clases

– Ojala, quisiera que le viera tocado en nuestro grupo pero bueno en el siguiente semestre espero pueda cambiarse y tomar las mismas clases

– ¡Ojala! Serena ¿A qué extracurricular te meterás?

– Todavía no lo sé me interesa el de música, ecología, repostería o dibujo la verdad no me decido

– Ok pues decide tenemos una semana yo tomare literatura

– ¡Ok Serena!

Seguimos tomando las clases que seguían hasta llego la hora del almuerzo teníamos una hora libre lo bueno es que coincidía con la de Mina, todos salían del salón, nosotros esperamos a que Mina pasara por nosotros al salón y note que Fighter no salía estaba sentada mirando su celular Amy me contaba cosas de sus vacaciones y también noto que Fighter estaba ahí.

– ¡Hola! Es hora del almuerzo ¿No quieres ir con nosotros a almorzar?

– ¡No, gracias!

Pero que tipa tan más grosera le contesto tan fríamente a Amy ella tan amable que la invito.

– ¡Ok! – sonrió

Enserio no podía creer que tipa tan mala ni siquiera respondió a la sonrisa de Amy enseguida que amy le sonrió Fighter tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, al salir de ahí me sentí cómoda de nuevo.

– Suspire – ¡Qué bueno que se fue! – dije

– Pobre ha de ser algo incómodo ser la nueva no crees sin nadie conocido

– ¡Pero Amy si fue grosera contigo!

– Serena no fue grosera solo dijo no gracias

– ¡Hay como sea no me agrada!

– ¡Vaya me sorprendes! A ti todo mundo te agrada y te gusta hacer amigos

– Si, pero ella no

Apenas Amy me iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida por un saludo muy efusivo y un fuerte abrazo a ambas.

– ¡Hola mis bellas amigas! Como las extraño

– ¡Mina! – respondimos ambas

– ¿Cómo les fue?

– ¡Muy bien! – dijo Amy sonriendo

– Que bueno Amy ¿Y a ti Serena? Por cierto llegaste tarde y tus chonguitos te delatan

– ¡Ya sé! Pero me veo muy hermosa con ellos

– ¡Muy infantil dirás! – dijo la pelinegra

No podía creer esa chica por más que trababa de convivir con ella no nos podíamos llevar bien siempre había algo que hacía que peleáramos o nos dijéramos indirectas muy directas pero ni modo era su amiga y compañera de grupo de Mina teníamos que tolerarla o al menos yo ya que a Amy se llevaban bien.

– ¡Rei tu siempre tan simpática! – dije entre dientes

– ¡Lo sé!, Hola Amy

– ¡Hola Rei!

– ¡Bueno vamos a almorzar! – propuso Mina

– ¡Sí vamos! – respondimos las tres

Las cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la universidad estábamos viendo que comeríamos cuando note que estaba Fighter comprando un jugo ahora estarían dos personas desagradables junto a mí Fighter Kou y Rei Hino. Me distraje un momento en lo que escogía mi almuerzo cuando oí esa detestable voz de Rei gritándole a alguien.

– ¡Oye fíjate acaso no vez!

– ¡Pues si te quitaras y no estorbaras!

– ¡La que estorbas eres tú! – dijo muy enfadada Rei

– ….

– ¡Oye me debes una disculpa!

– ….

Cuando voltee a ver con quien discutía note que era con Fighter quien la ignoraba y caminaba hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

– ¡Pero que tipa tan desagradable!

– Jajajajajaja pero si es una de las tuyas

– ¡Cállate Tsukino!

– ¡Cálmense las dos! Rei exageras solo te codeo pero no fue culpa de ella si no por la multitud alguien la empujo y bueno te codeo pero no tienes por qué enojarte

– ¡Pero Amy es una grosera ni siquiera se disculpó! Sea como sea una disculpa debio dar

– ¡Bueno ya, ya, ya! Vamos a comer y olvidémoslo de eso ¿sí? – dijo Mina tratando de calmar a la temperamental de su amiga

– ¡Sí! – respondimos todas

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas de la cafetería y comenzamos a almorzar la verdad Fighter no me parecía mala persona pero esa mirada me incomodaba y bueno la manera en que le respondió a Amy lo que le hizo a Rei no me molesto de hecho me agrado y me causo risa la manera en que la ignoro, creo que es una chica muy extraña ¿Por qué no quiere hacer amigos? Era obvio amy le dijo que almorzara y no quiso y al parecer no habla con nadie entonces ¿Qué misterio hay en ella?, ¿Por qué es tan callada y reservada? Seguí almorzando y soportando a Rei Hino con sus pláticas y criticando a cada chica que veía como si ella fuera perfecta.

– Chicas el fin de semana hay que ir al karaoke ¿Sí?

– ¡Sí! – dije entusiasmada

– Serena sabía que tú me apoyarías las dos amamos cantar en el karaoke

– Sí mi querida amiga

– ¿Qué dicen Amy y Rei? – pregunto Mina

En mi mente deseaba que Rei dijera que no podía ir pero mi esperanza murió cuando ella dijo que si iría al igual que Amy, Mina dijo ¡Perfecto! Emocionada dijo que nos viéramos todas en la plaza principal todas dijimos que si ahí nos veríamos en la tarde.

Se pasó la hora y todas regresamos a las ultimas clases que nos faltaban para terminar el día todo siguió normal, llego la hora de salir Amy, Mina y yo tomábamos en mismo autobús por suerte Rei no tomaba otro así que el camino a casa es agradable con mis dos mejores amigas o eso creía ya que cuando abordamos el autobús Amy nos comentos que volteáramos discretamente atrás de nosotros iba Fighter.

– ¡No puede ser hasta en el autobús! – dije en tono molesto

– ¿Esa no es la que ignoro a Rei y la dejo alegando sola?

– ¡Sí! – dijo amy

– ¡Oh! ¿Y porque te cae mal Serena?

– Es algo grosera Amy la invito a almorzar con nosotros como es nueva pero le contesto muy grosera y fríamente

– ¡Claro que no Serena! Me dijo "No gracias" no fue grosera solo quiere estar sola, es difícil ser nueva hay que entenderla

– Bueno a mí me da igual – dijo Mina

– ¡Pues a mí igual! – dije

Seguimos platicando pero la primera en bajarse fue Amy se despido y bajo del autobús en dos cuadras más bajo Mina me sonrió y agito su mano diciendo adiós, voltee de reojo y ella seguía en el autobús ¿Dónde vivirá? Me pregunte me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música en mi celular en un par de cuadras más me baje y no puede ser Fighter también se bajó camine de prisa pero ella me arre baso y mire que cruzo la calle y se siguió de largo yo di vuelta y camine casi hasta el fondo y llegue al edificio donde rentaba entre deje mis cosas, me dirigí al cuarto y me acosté en mi cama puse música en mi celular y mientras escuchaba a mi ídolo "Ayaka" en mi mente se venía la imagen de fighter de cuando me miro con esos ojos grandes color azul eran hermosos y sus pestañas largas pero su mirada me ponía nerviosa y me incomodaba agite mi cabeza – Pero que te pasa Serena ¿Por qué piensas en esa?, mejor me pongo a buscar mis conceptos que dejo Neherenia – prendí mi laptop y comencé a buscar mi tarea mientras escuchaba el nuevo sencillo del álbum "My Romance" de "Ayaka Komatsu".

…

.

.

…

Llegue a mi edificio tome el ascensor llegue a mi departamento cerré la puerta y pregunte – ¿Mamá!? – al ver que no me respondía supuse que ya se había ido a nuestra ciudad camine hacia la cocina para ver que dejo de comer y encontré una notita en el refrigerador – _¡Hola mi pequeña! Te estuve esperando un rato pero tenía que irme, espero te haya ido muy bien en tu primer día de clases y que hayas hechos muchos amigos, te deje la comida en la estufa cuando llegues llámame para saber que llegaste con bien. PD: ¡Te amo! Atte. Tú Mamá. _– ¡Mi mamá, también te amo! – dije mientras sonreía y calentaba la comida que me prepara mamá.

Me senté a comer era un delicioso espagueti, mamá dejo unos panecillos de mantequilla para acompañarlos y una deliciosa agua de naranja comí deliciosamente calcule maso menos la hora para llamar a mamá y que ella ya estuviera en casa, tome el teléfono y marque a casa.

– ¡Bueno!

– ¡Mamá soy fighter!

– ¡Mi pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? Aunque llegaste tarde espero no te vuelva a suceder porque ya no estaré para levantarte

– ¡Sí mamá, no volverá a pasar! Me fui muy bien y mi universidad es hermosa estoy feliz de estar en ella

– ¡Hay me alegro! ¿Ya comiste?, ¿Hiciste muchos amigos?

– Ya comí y estuvo deliciosa ¡Gracias mamá!

– ¡De nada te amo hija! Pero dime ¿Hiciste amigos?

– ¡Mamá! Solo son compañeros para hacer amigos pasa más tiempo ok

– ¡Ok!

– Bueno mamá te dejo ire a hacer tarea ¡Te amo y extraño!

– ¡Yo igual mi pequeña! Cuídate te amo besos

– ¡Chao!

Mande un beso a mamá y colgué recordé la tarea así que prendí mi laptop y puse el nuevo sencillo de mi amada ídolo "Ayaka Komatsu" mientras buscaba los conceptos.

Termine los conceptos y decidí entrar a mi Facebook y desde que la vi a la chica Odango no deje de pensar en ella creo que ella noto mis miradas solo espero no piense que la acoso o algo así porque yo fui a estudiar no hacer amigas y no pasara como con "ella".

Al entrar a mi Facebook nuevo solo tenía a amigos de confianza y mi cuenta no tenía mi nombre de hecho me llamaba "Princesa Starlight" no quería que ELLA me encontrara por eso cree uno nuevo y sin pensarlo en búsqueda comencé a buscar a Serena Tsukino encontré varios hasta que lo encontré supe que era ella porque tenía la foto de perfil con dos de las amigas que iba hoy, la que toma clase con nosotros y la otra rubia curioso en esa foto ella traía el cabello suelto no traía sus Odangos yo creo que con sus Odango se ve tierna – ¿Qué hago viendo su perfil? Fighter no quieres amigas – Iba a salirme de su perfil pero seguí mirando pero como no soy su amiga no podía ver su información pero vi que le gustaba Ayaka Komatsu seguí viendo lo que podía y sin pensarlo le envié la solicitud de amistad.

– Fighter ¿Para qué le mandaste la solicitud? ¿Y si la cancelo? No igual ni si quiera me agrega no me conoce y no tiene nombre real

Estaba así preguntándome y yo respondiéndome así me sentía algo extraña no sabía que sensación sentía pero era algo extraña cuando vi una notificación "Serena Tsukino y tú ahora son amigos escribe en su biografía"

– ¡Me acepto!

Sentí algo de nervios y me di cuenta que estaba conectada y empezó un dilema entre si saludarla o no bueno y yo ¿Para qué quiero hablarle? ¡Fighter tu no quieres hacer amigas! ¿Por qué la chica Odango me da curiosidad de tratarla? ¿Qué hago la saludo o no? sin pensarlo di clic a su nombre y se abrió la ventanita del chat del Facebook y escribí.

– ¡Hola!

Mientras escribí "Hola" estaba con la indecisión de enviarlo o no enviarlo…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste este capítulo y sigan apoyándome como lo eh dicho antes no soy buena escribiendo pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo y espero mejorar con sus aportaciones.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Azotea

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 3. Azotea**

Mientras decidía si enviaba el mensaje o no mi dedo estaba encima del Enter del teclado – ¿Y si me pregunta quién soy?, ¿Qué le diré? ¡No, mejor no lo envió! – Y así lo hice borre el mensaje, cerré la ventana del chat y me salí de Facebook, apague la laptop y la guarde en mi mochila.

Puse la radio y sonaba la canción de mi ídolo mientras la escucha pensaba en la chica Odango agite mi cabeza – ¡Debes dejar de pensar en esa chica! – seguí escuchando la canción mientras cantaba.

**Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni****  
****JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**

**Atsui kimochi wa****  
****C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri****  
****C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai****  
****C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu****  
****C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu******

**Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho****  
****Ka, ke, un, ke, te…**

– El fin de semana iré a ver si ya está el álbum "My Romance"

Los días pasan rápido y yo sigo normal sin hacerme de un amigo les hablo lo necesario a mis compañeros pero lo indispensable, con Serena Tsukino no hablaba pero seguía sentándome atrás de ella, no sé por qué pero ella es como un imán que me atrae estar cerca de ella pero eso me molestaba de cierta manera porque ni con "Ella" me pasaba algo así.

…

El fin de semana llego y me dirigí al centro comercial a la tienda de discos Mixup para ver si ya estaba el álbum "My Romance" de "Ayaka Komatsu" entre y le pregunte a la señorita del álbum y me dijo que aún no llegaba que en una semana llegara y que podía apartarlo así que lo hice deje la mitad del dinero y cuando iba a salir de ahí me topé con Serena la "chica Odango" de todas las personas de esta ciudad tenía que encontrarme a ella nos miramos fijamente y rápidamente salí y ella entro, voltee a verla de reojo pero decidí irme de ahí apresuradamente y mejor ir a tomar un frappe y pastel a la plaza.

…

.

.

….

Estaban tres chicas sentadas en una jardinera una de ellas estaba muy enojada, las otras miraban como si esperaban a alguien y volteaban a ver si venia.

– ¡No puedo creer que sea tan impuntual esa niñita!

– Ya Rei no es para tanto ya llegara

– ¡Tenemos 15 minutos esperándola!

– ¡Ahí viene! – dijo Mina señalando

– ¡Hola chicas y perdón! – dije como pude ya que venía muy agitada por correr

– Serena tranquila siéntate – dijo preocupada Amy

– ¡Gracias!

Como pude me tire en la jardinera agitando mis manos para darme un poco de aire seguro me veía como jitomate toda roja por la carrera Rei comenzó con sus reclamos pero la ignore, Mina tratando de calmar a su amiga la temperamental y Amy solo sonreía.

– Bueno porque no vamos a tomar un frappe y platicamos y después vamos al centro comercial de shopping

– Esa es buena idea Mina ya que tengo que comprarme unas blusas – dijo Rei

– Sí vamos – dijimos Amy y yo

Nos dirigimos al café que estaba en la plaza, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de casi la orilla se acercó un amable mesero del cual a Rei y Mina le miraban y sonreían mucho cuando nos fui a tomar la orden Rei pidió galletas y un té, Amy una malteada de fresa y pay de galleta oreo, Mina pidió frappe oreo y pay de queso y yo pedí frappe oreo y pastel de chocolate.

En unos minutos el mesero nos llevó el pedido y entre pláticas de todo un poco de repente note que Rei miraba mucho a alguien y de reojo mire a donde miraba atentamente, ella miraba a un chico muy guapo de una coleta y lente oscuros seguro le gusto así que me volteé y seguí platicando con las chicas cuando Rei empezó a decirnos que viéramos a alguien.

– ¡Miren chicas quien está ahí! – dijo mientras señalaba a la persona

– ¿Qué con ese chico? – pregunto Mina

– ¡Miren bien por dios es la tipa que me dejo hablando cuando me golpeo! – decía fuertemente mientras señalaba

– ¡Fighter! – dijo Amy sorprendida

– ¿La chica nueva del salón?

Dije como si estuviera sorprendida ya que me la había topado en el centro comercial en la tienda de CD's.

– ¡Enserio parece chico!

– ¡Claro por eso es así porque es una torti!

– ¿Torti? – dije confundida

– No me digas que no sabes que es tortilla

– Pues…

– ¡Que es lesbiana pues!

– ¡Rei! Por favor nos va escuchar – dijo Amy

– ¡No me importa esa lesbiana me golpeo y ninguna disculpa me dio, que oiga a ver si así le da pena y se disculpa!

– ¡Rei! – dijo Amy apenada

Rei seguía casi gritando y señalando a Fighter ella solo se agachaba me sentí algo de pena por ella sea como sea igual no merecía que Rei se pusiera así con ella Mina y Amy trataban de callar y tratar de calmar a Rei yo solo miraba a Fighter y miraba que la gente la comenzaba a mirar y a nuestra mesa por el escándalo de Rei.

Fighter dejo unos billetes en la mesa y salió apresurada del lugar seguro se sentía muy incómoda con lo que le dijo Rei y las miradas de las personas que estaban en el café sentí mucho coraje con Rei ella siempre ha sido muy temperamental y a pesar de llevar un semestre de convivir no nos llevamos entre mis pensamientos oí que Rei seguía hablando de Fighter me moleste demasiado en verdad no soportaba cuanta palabra de decía y puras estupideces.

– ¡Callate Rei!

– ¡Oye a mí no me callas Serena!

– ¿No te cansas de expandir veneno siempre?

– ¡Oye que te crees Tsukino!

Rei se exalto las cosas no se estaban poniendo bien nos hicimos de palabras Amy trato de calmarnos al igual que Mina pero las cosas se estaban poniendo mal así que decidí mejor irme de ahí.

– Saben que debo irme no quiero seguir aquí

– Serena por favor tranquila aquí todas somos amiga – dijo Amy tratando de calmar las cosas

– ¡Dejen que se vaya estaremos mejor!

– Adiós

– ¡Serena! – dijeron Mina y Amy

– ¡Nos vemos luego!

Les deje el dinero de lo que consumí y salí del café y camine no sé porque pero me sentía un poco triste y pensaba en lo mal que lo paso Fighter pero decidí ir a ver lo de mi nuevo trabajo en un restaurant llamado "Tokio de cristal" cerca de mi casa ahí luego voy a comer lo que más me gusta es las hamburguesas y el pastel de chocolate mi vecina trabaja ahí ya que su mamá es la dueña y su hija Unazuki nos hablamos un poco así que me dijo que necesitaban personal y que fuera en estos días a ver si me agradaba el trabajo.

Llegue a Tokio de Crystal, Unazuki estaba esperándome le dijo a su mamá que yo era la chica de la que le hable, la señora me pregunto sobre mis horarios de la escuela y como serian mis horarios estando de acuerdo me dijo que podía comenzar hoy mi trabajo y le dije que si ya que sería mi como mi capacitación Unazuki me ayudaría y así lo hice me puse el uniforme y empecé con la capacitación.

Unazuki me estaba explicando los precios y las cosas que hay en el menú y como atender a los clientes cuando de pronto se quedó callada voltee a verla y no puedo creerlo estaba mirando a ella otra vez no volvíamos a topar en el día.

– ¿Unazuki?

– ¡Que guapo es!

– Este Unazuki él, no es él, es ella

– ¿Enserio?

– Si y es mi compañera de clase

– Bueno es hora de que atiendas a tu primer cliente vamos

– ¿Qué?, ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?

– Después de lo teórico viene la práctica vamos no la hagas esperar al cliente Serena

– ¡Ok!

No estaba muy segura de hecho no quería ir a atenderla pero es mi trabajo así que me acerque ella me vio y solo me miró fijamente.

– ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Desea ordenar ya?

Dios estaba bastante nerviosa no entiendo porque pero su presencia me ponía nerviosa y muy incómoda.

– ¿Qué me recomiendas? Es la primera vez que vengo aquí

– Eh.. Las hamburguesas son muy deliciosas, bueno todo pero eso es lo que a mí más me gusta

– Ok tráeme una hamburguesa con extra queso y una Coca-Cola por favor

– ¡Claro!

Después de unos minutos le fui a llevar su orden y regrese a atender a otros clientes junto con Unazuki, en eso Fighter me llamo seguro pediría la cuenta o algo más de ordenar.

– ¿Sí dígame?

– Quiero un pastel de chocolate y un frappe moka por favor

– ¡Claro!

Fui a que prepararan el frappe y a servir el pastel de chocolate y en unos minutos le lleve su orden a Fighter, en media hora pidió la cuenta la lleve, pago y se fue.

Para ser mi primer día me fue muy bien algo cansada pero bien, me gusto mi trabajo y sobre todo porque así tendré un poco más dinero para mis gastos personales.

En el transcurso del trabajo a mi casa no dejaba de pensar en Fighter y en la manera que la trato Rei de alguna manera me sentía mal porque yo estaba ahí y tal vez piense que las chicas y yo somos igual que la temperamental y sangrona Rei Hino debería disculparme en lunes.

Llego el lunes y todo normal quería encontrar el momento indicado para ofrecer una disculpa a Fighter pero no encontraban algún momento, pasaron las clases y llego la hora del almuerzo vi que Fighter se dirigía a la azotea de la universidad, nosotros esperábamos a Mina y a la temperamental para almorzar juntas, creo que será difícil convivir con ella ya que el fin de semana nos dijimos varias palabras en fin la trato por Mina y amy solamente, me quede pensando un momento.

– ¡Serena!

– ¿Sí?

– Ya vamos a almorzar

– ¡Chicas! Este… Las veo más tarde recordé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca por una información que necesito para una clase

– ¡Ok! – dijeron

– Excelente así almorzaremos mejor – dijo Rei

– ¡Qué bien! Las veo más tarde Mina y amy

– Sí Serena – dijeron Mina y Amy

Me dirijo a la azotea para ver si estaba ahí Fighter, cuando llegue la vi almorzando sola sentada en una parte de la azotea, sentí un poco de pena verla sola ¿Por qué quieres estar sola? Así que me acerque y me senté a lado de ella, ella me miro raro como cuando dices ¿y está loca qué?, vi que su almuerzo se veía delicioso y saque mi almuerzo para almorzar juntas, ella me miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

– Se ve delicioso tu almuerzo

– Aaaaah – respondió

– ¿Quieres de mi almuerzo?

– ¡No, gracias!

– ¿Puedo probar el tuyo?

Voltee a verme abriendo sus ojos luciendo esas hermosas pestañas largas y esos ojos zafiro preciosos, no espere a que respondiera y probé de su almuerzo le dije que estaba delicioso ella solo me miraba hasta que dijo algo.

– Yo lo hice

– ¡Wow es delicioso!

– ¡Gracias!

– ¡De nada! – sonreí

– Oye ¿Por qué viniste a almorzar conmigo?, ¿A caso quieres seguir burlándote o hacer un show como el que hizo tu amiga en el café?, ¿Quieres saber si soy lesbiana? O ¿Qué quieres?

– ¡No, no! respecto a eso, esa temperamental loca no es mi amiga, que la soporte por mis amigas es otra cosa y bueno yo vine porque quería almorzar contigo y porque quería pedirte una disculpa

– ¿Una disculpa?

– Si sé que la sangrona de Rei te trato mal y yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por su comportamiento no me agrado lo que hizo y a mis amigas tampoco pero ella así es muy temperamental

– ¡Ok, no te preocupes!

– Oye mañana almorzaremos otra vez juntas yo traeré el postre ok

– Oye…

– No digas nada mañana almorzaremos juntas y punto

– ¿Qué quieres saber si soy lesbiana? Porque no necesitas almorzar conmigo para que te responda eso yo te lo puedo decir y te diré yo soy…

– ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy así!, yo… Yo quiero ser tu amiga de verdad

– ….

– Bueno ya es tarde hay que ir a clases entonces mañana yo traigo el postre y tú la comida para el almuerzo ya que eso de hoy estuvo delicioso

No deje que respondiera nada me levante rápido y salí de ahí corriendo para evitar que me dijera que no almorzaremos juntas.

Las ultimas clases se pasaron realmente rápido y notaba que Fighter no dejaba de mirarme yo trate de no hacerle platica para que no dijera que no almorzaremos o algo así, salimos de clase me fui con Mina y Amy como de costumbre, después termine mis deberes y me fui a trabajar.

….

.

.

….

Desperté muy agitada y sudando, mi corazón latía al mil por hora, ese sueño fue tal real pero me pregunto ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Quién es esa chica con la que soñé? Porque si de algo esto segura es que no era "Ella".

Mire el reloj y eran justo las 5:00 a.m. no pude dormir por pensar en ¿Quiera la chica de mi sueños? No podía creer que ese sueño me quiete una hora en que puedo seguir soñando y sobre todo que desee y necesite saber quién es esa chica que en sueño me hizo sentir sensaciones que lo hacían sentir tan real.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Amistades

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 4. Amistades**

En toda la mañana no podía dejar de pensar en quien sería la chica con la que soñé, no pude dormir así que me levante y prepare el postre no entendía porque pero me sentía muy entusiasmada de que otra vez almorcemos juntas Serena y yo tal vez no es bueno estar sola.

Después de estar preparando unos cupcakes los decore y los cuse en una caja especial para ese tipo de postres, mire el reloj y me apresure a ducharme y desayunar rápido un pan tostado con mermelada y un té.

Me puse el uniforme y salí a tomar el autobús estaba a tiempo así que no me preocupe y me senté a esperar a que llegara el autobús.

– ¡Fighter!

Alguien me grito voltee y era Serena que venía corriendo hacia la parada del autobús no pude evitarlo sonreír al verla me alegro verla.

– ¡Hola Fighter!

– ¡Serena, buenos días!

– ¡Bueno días! ¿Cómo estás? Oye no olvides que hoy almorzaremos juntas

– Si no lo olvido, estoy bien y ¿tú?

– ¡Me alegra!

Serena sonríe de una manera tan linda, me gusta estar con ella se puede decir que es mi única amiga aunque para ser amigas de verdad aún falta ya que para que haya una amistad con el tiempo ira dándose y creciendo.

Entre platicas llego el autobús nos subimos y cuando menos pensamos llegamos a la universidad y todo seguía normal las clases fueron pasando y llego la hora del almuerzo para ser sinceras esperaba ya esa hora, guarde mis cosas y tome el mi cajita donde llevaba el postre y me pare Serena me miro y sonrió.

– Serena nos vamos por las chicas

– Amy, este… yo hoy no almorzare con ustedes

– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Otra vez?

– Amy sabes que con Rei las cosas ya son insoportables entre ella y yo y mejor nos vemos para irnos en el autobús y aparte quede de almorzar con Fighter

– ¡Ah ok! – dijo agachando la mirada Amy

– ¡Si gustas puedes venir Mizuno! – dije algo apenada

– No, porque ya quede con Mina y Rei pero otro día, Serena entiendo que tengan un buen almuerzo nos vemos más tarde – dijo sonriendo

– ¡Si Amy, te quiero!

– Yo igual Serena

Dijo sonriendo Amy mientras le sonreíamos, la verdad Mizuno me cae bien y la otra chica igual, pero estoy seguro que a la pelinegra no le agrado nada pero la verdad quería estar sola con Serena.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Este, si Serena vamos

Llegamos a la azotea, nos sentamos y Serena saco el almuerzo eran albóndigas con espagueti me sirvió y me dio un jugo de lata ambas comenzamos a comer, cuando lo pobre quede fascinada esta delicioso ese espagueti y albóndigas me recordaron a las que hacia mamá, después de terminar nuestro almuerzo y entre platicas yo saque el postre ella lo miro sonrió dijo que estaba hermoso y se veían deliciosos para ser comidos pero que su antojo de comerlos le ganaban y tomo uno dio la primera mordida mientras comía la observaba mire como sonreía y decía – ¡Mmmmm delicioso! – Sonreía mientras la miraba su carita que hacia me daba ternura me alegraba que le gustaran y de verla se me antojo comer uno tome uno y comencé a comerlo junto a ella, pero mientras comíamos no dejaba de mirarla.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, ¿por qué?

– Es que me miras muchos mientras como

– Es que te ves muy tierna comiendo el cupcake y como disfrutas en hacerlo

– ¡Aaaah Fighter! – dijo sonrojada

– Jajaja pareces un bombón y así sonrojada te ves tierna como un dulce bombón

– ¡Fighteeeer!

– Jajajaja te diré dulce bombón

– ¡Fighteeeer!

Ese momento del almuerzo es uno de los días que jamás olvidare como el primer día en que la vi con sus Odangos. Los días pasaban y por fin llevo el vienes, increíble toda la semana estuve con Serena almorzando y yéndonos juntas claro a la salida con sus amigas también aunque casi no hablo con una de sus amigas con Amy ya platicamos más y es muy linda. Al parecer también seremos compañeras de trabajo hoy iremos juntas a Tokyo de Crystal a ver lo del trabajo a ver si, si me lo dan y Serena y Unazuki me darán mi capacitación.

**POV Mina**

Ya tenía una semana que Serena no almorzaba con nosotras ya casi ya no hablamos por esta con su nueva amiga Fighter, sé que no es bueno pero tengo celos siento que Fighter me está quitando a mi mejor amiga es horrible sentir esto y a veces creo que me comporto como Rei haciéndole cara a Fighter pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga y peor a Amy le agrada esa tal Fighter.

No podía concentrarme en clases así que pedí permiso de salir y me dirigí al salón de Serena vi que estaba platicando con Fighter y Amy muy contestas las tres y eso me hizo ponerme triste sentía que perdía a mis amiga sobre todo a Serena, pidiéndole a la profesora que permitiera salir a Serena y la profesora acepto.

– ¡Mina! ¿Qué paso?

– Al parecer para poder hablar contigo tengo que pedir permiso entre clases solo así puedo hablar y pasar un momento contigo

– ¿De qué hablas Mina? Cuando quieras podemos hablar y salir juntas ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Pasa algo malo?

– ¡Pasa que te la pasas mucho tiempo con tu nueva amiga y a mí me olvidas!

– ¡Eso no es verdad Mina! Tal vez si almuerzo con ella por tu sabes porque es no quiero pasar malos ratos ni que ustedes los pasen por Rei sabes que siempre peleamos, pero Mina, Fighter nunca romperá nuestra amistad jamás podría olvidarte a ti mi querida Mina

– ¡Es que yo también quiero compartir contigo!

– ¡Yo también! Es más quiero que conozcas bien a Fighter quiero que seamos amigas las cuatros las mejores sé que me oiré muy mala pero Rei no porque ella es muy mala con sus comentarios y sabes que ni Fighter y yo le caemos bien así que, qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos al karaoke Fighter es fan de Ayaka Komatsu veras que tienen cosas en común y se llevaran muy bien dale una oportunidad de conocerla a Amy le cae súper bien y son amigas ya ¿Qué dices?

– No sé, la verdad no sé Serena

– ¡Por favor Mina! ¿Sí?

– ¿Pero jamás dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga?

– ¡Claro que no, siempre y por siempre seremos las mejores amigas!

– ¡Esta bien, vamos mañana al karaoke!

– ¡Te amo Mina, gracias!

– ¡De nada y sé que me amas yo igual!

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y Serena entro a su salón yo agradecí de nuevo a la profesora por dejarla salir y me dirigí a mi salón.

Creo que Serena tiene razón podemos ser amigas las cuatro pero eso si yo soy la consentida de Serena y bueno le daré una oportunidad a esa chica Fighter y dejar mi celos de amiga.

**POV Serena**

Saliendo de clases en el autobús les comente a Mina, Amy y a Fighter que mañana sábado nos veríamos en la plaza que esta todas aceptaron Fighter como que dudaba pero tome su mano en forma de que me apoye y vaya y dijo que si iría.

Fighter y yo nos bajamos mucho antes ya que íbamos a ir a Tokyo de Crystal para que Fighter hablara con la mamá de Unazuki y ver si le daba el trabajo. Llegamos a Tokyo de Crystal estaba Unazuki y otros empleados nos acercamos a ella.

– ¡Hola Unazuki! – la saludamos

– ¡Hola Serena, Fighter! Qué bueno que ya llegaron quieren un pastel y un café

– ¡Sí! Mientras empieza mi turno

– ¡Bueno!

– ¡Ok, ya los traigo!

– Fighter quita esa cara veras que si te darán el trabajo

– ¿Tú crees Serena?

– Si animo veras que si además ya te conocen ya que eres cliente y bueno pasas por mi diario cuando salgo del trabajo y con Unazuki te llevas muy bien seguro ya le hablo a su mamá abogando por que si te den el trabajo a ti y no a otro

– ¡Pues si verdad!

– Siiii

– Ya aquí están los cafés y los pasteles – dijo Unazuki mientras nos daba los pasteles y los cafés

– ¡Gracias! – respondimos ambas

– ¿Qué pasa Fighter? – pregunto Unazuki

– Esta nerviosa por lo del trabajo

– ¡Hay Fighter si el trabajo ya es tuyo! Es solo cuestión de que hables con mi mamá para que te diga cómo está el asunto y eso pero ya eres parte de este equipo el lunes empezarías el lunes tu capacitación

– Ves Fighter nada de qué preocuparse

– ¡Gracias chicas! – dijo fighter

Después de un rato Fighter se entrevistó con la mamá de Unazuki y efectivamente solo le dijo que haría y pusieron de acuerdo con los horarios y el lunes empezaba su capacitación, claro Fighter ya estuvo ayudándonos con algunas cosas a Unazuki y a mí en lo que salía de trabajar.

El sábado llego Fighter paso por mí para ir a la plaza donde nos esperarían Mina y Amy llegamos y ahí estaban nos saludamos y bueno fuimos a comer algo y de ahí al karaoke Crown no la pasamos súper bien sobre todo Amy y yo dejamos que Fighter y Mina convivieran un poco más lo cual fue perfecto porque estuvieron hablando un rato solas y al parecer se cayeron muy bien la verdad fue un día único mis tres amigas juntas pasándolo de lo mejor y sin la mala onda de Rei.

Nos subimos al autobús ya era alfo tarde Amy fue la primera en bajarse se despidió de todas y agradeciendo esta tarde juntas y que se repitiera más seguido.

– De verdad me la pase increíble hoy con todas ustedes, de verdad gracias y Fighter perdón por portarme así solo no quería que me quitara bueno nos quitaras a nuestra Serena ella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre y cuando mi padre por su trabajo nos mudamos aquí ella y yo hicimos todo por estar juntas yo estuve la prepa haya y ella la universidad aquí siempre juntas así que por eso actuaba así pero de verdad te digo que bienvenida a nuestro grupo de amigas

– ¡Gracias Mina!

– ¡Aaaaah esto es perfecto! Todas juntas

– ¡Serena no cambias!

– ¡Jamás lo hará!

– ¡Mina, Fighter!

– Jajajajaja tu cara Serena por eso te amo

– Y yo a ti amiga Mina

…

.

.

.

…

Desperté muy agitada y sudando, mi corazón latía al mil por hora ¡Otra vez ese sueño, otra vez esa misteriosa mujer!, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué sueño contigo?, ¿Qué está pasando, quien eres misteriosa chica? No pude dormir no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño porque desde hace una semana lo eh estado soñando repetidamente.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas y gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer esta historia.

**N****nota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!.**


End file.
